


Solarflare (This time Supergirl got sick)

by Junebug_979



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Kara is unconscious most of the time, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Puppy Kara Danvers, Sick Kara Danvers, Sickfic, Solar Flare, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: Kara solar flaired, but something different happened this time... Kara's sick. Oh, no! What ever will Supergirl do with a runny nose and a sore throat?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Solarflare (This time Supergirl got sick)

Kara just got back from the DEO after fighting an unruly alien, she was feeling weird tonight. Good thing she just got back from her favorite take out Chinese place, she could pig out on Potstickers and fried rice.

Lena was home though, so they were going to have dinner together. She loved it when it was just them alone for once. It's not like she didn't love her sister or anything. She just liked having her girlfriend to herself once in a while.

Kara took her keys out of her pocket and went to unlock the door when suddenly, she started to sway in place, she let out a breath and blinked rapidly, trying to get her vision to focus.

"Lena!" She shouted from the closed door.

Kara heard footsteps rushing to where she stood and the tale tale sign of someone unlocking the door and opening it. Lena looked frantic trying to understand what was going on she gasped at the paleness of her normally tanned girlfriend. "What's wrong!?" She shouted scared out of her mind "Darling?" But she didn't respond, too out of it to speak.

Kara's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she dropped the bags of takeout she had in her hands. Lena surged forward and tried to catch her, but she was too late and Kara hit the floor with a loud thud. 

"Oh, my god!" The raven haired woman gasped aloud. "Alex! She will know what to do." She bent over and grabbed the superhero under her armpits and dragged her to the couch and went over to her phone that was on the coffee table. 

She powered it on and went to the phone app and clicked on Alex's contact, the phone rang three times before Kara's sister picked up. "Lena? What's wrong?" She sounded worried, "Did something happen?" 

"Yes, it's Kara! She fainted just as she came home I didn't know what to do, so I called you."

"Okay, Lena, calm down for a second. Where is Kara right now? You said she fainted?" Alex sounded worried as well.

"Yeah, she did, I tried to catch her but she dropped before I realized what was happening, then she was on the floor. I don't know what happened, honest." 

"It's alright, Lena, she was fighting and overexterted herself by using her heat vision too much. I'll be right there, okay Lena?"

"Okay, Alex, just get here fast. I'm so worried." She looked at Kara's face and reached down to pet her hair, she always loved that.

"It's okay, Lena, I'm already in the car and on the way. I have to hang up now so I can focus on the road. Just stay calm and don't take your eyes off of her, even for a second. Not until I get there, are we clear?"

"Crystal." She hung up the phone and sat on the floor beside Kara's head and resumed patting her hair.

It was ten minutes later when the door _slammed_ open reaveling Alex, in her pajamas, she must have been in bed already, tired from the day with Supergirl. 

"Lena! I'm here! Where are you?" Alex was frantic with nerves.

"Over by the couch." Lena responded, she got up in a hurry the same frantic need to save the girl they both loved, just not in the same way.

"Oh, thank god. Let me see her." The director gently pushed Lena out of the way and knelt down in front of her sister.

Alex knelt down and inspected her sister, checked her pulse, which was normal, if not just slightly elevated. She put her hand to Kara's forehead and it was warm, as if she has a feaver. 

"So, I know what's going on." Alex turned to Lena and explained what was up. "She solar flared, this happens from time to time. When she overworks herself, and she has a slight feaver. That's why she fainted. She was probably dehydrated." 

The CEO gasped, her sweet alien girlfriend _never_ got sick.

"Relax, Lena, like I said before, this happens sometimes, all we have to do is get her under the sun lamps at the DEO. And some fluids in her. And then after a few hours she will feel better. I promise you." She pulled Lena into a hug. She never hugged, well not anyone besides her sister, or her mom, _maybe_ J'onn, sometimes. But this called for it. Lena was beside herself with worry.

"We should get Kara to the DEO, then." The raven haired woman said, as she pulled away from Alex. 

"Right, you open the door, I'll get Kara." She nodded at Lena, and then went over to the couch where Kara was sleeping so peacefully, and gently picked her up bridal style. "Okay, lets go." They went to the elevator of Kara's apartment building and pressed the down button, then went inside. 

The elavator stopped and the doors opened then the two women went to the car that Alex parked right in front in her haste, at least she thought enough to close the door. Alex nodded at Lena to open the backdoor of the DEO issued black van. "You sit with her, let her lean up against you so she can rest comfortably."

"As if I were to sit anywhere else _besides_ my sick girlfriend." She sneered as she slid in. Alex set Kara on the back on her back, leaning against her, she ignored the jibe, Lena was just stressed.

The drive to the DEO was tense, filled with worry for Kara that probably wasn't going to go away until she was up and alert, because before Kara fainted, she was blinking rapidly and her breath was coming in short pants. 

It took twenty minutes, give or take, to get to there. Alex pulled up to the front, not even bothering to find a parking place, just parking by the front door. Lena opened the door and ran to the sun lamp room. She placed Kara on the bed that was closest to the door, and covered her up with a blanket that was folded near by. 

Lena was holding Kara's hand, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. She kissed her forehead, before leaning her own against the superhero's. Alex stood akwardly off to the side, not wanting to intrude the tender moment between her sister and her girlfriend.

"Please, wake up, darling, for me." The CEO had tears in her eyes when she straightened her back. She wiped them, not wanting to be vunerable in front of anyone besides Kara. 

"Let me cover her up." Alex brought the blankets she found folded in the cabinet, and gently set them down on her sister after Lena moved out of the way. "Okay, now I'm going to get her a pitcher of water from the break room, so when she wakes up it'll be there for her." She went out of the sunlamp room and gave them some privacy.

"Darling," The CEO sighed, putting her hand on her girlfriends forehead, feeling it, it was slightly hotter than normal, beacuse kryptonions ran hotter than humans."I love you, _so_ _much._ How could you do this to me? Make me frantic with worry? Leaving me with your sisters help. I should be able to take care of you myself, that's what lovers are for, taking care of each other." She sighed again when she heard footsteps coming.

"I'm back with the water." Alex announced, as she came back in the room. She put it on the counter, and sat on the other side of the bed. She watched her sister sleep. Rembering when Kara was just a little girl, scared and alone in a strange new planet. Her cousin leaving her with a family that had no idea of what was to come, how a girl would change their lives irrevocably "Thank you for calling me, Lena." 

The woman on the other side of the bed looked up, startled out of her thoughts. "If the situations were reversed and she was with you when she 'solar flaired' I think you would have called me as well." She raised one eyebrow at her girlfriends sister.

"Of _course_ I would have called you, Kara would have my head if I didn't, but also I know you love my sister." Alex smiled at Lena, a tentave frienship forming between the two women, forged out of love for the girl who was currently knocked out on the bed in between them.

A loud snore sounded from the girl in question and they both jumped in suprise, they made eye contact, before bursting out laughing.

"W-what's going on." Kara slurred, bleary eyes looking at them. "Why is it so loud?"

"Darling! You're awake, don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

"Babe?" She groaned. "I'm thirsty." 

"Oh! Of course." She looked to Alex and nodded to the pitcher of water she had gotten before. Alex jumped up and jogged over to the counter where she had put it and got a cup and poured some in.

"Here you are." Alex had put a straw in the cup, that was in the break room. The agent put the straw to her sisters lips, Kara started to drink but it was too fast, so she started to choke. "Slowly, Kar, or you're gonna choke again."

Kara nodded, taking tentive sips. She looked at her sister, then to Lena. "What happend, last thing I remember was trying to unlock the door after getting food." She had a confused look on her face.

"You fainted, Kar." Alex sighed. The worry slowly disapated, now that Kara was awake. 

" _What_?! But that never happened before. Not even when I solar flaired the last time. How come?" The superhero looked to her sister in question.

"It's beacuse you're dehydrated, and you have a fever as well."

Kara whined, and slumped back into bed.

"It's gonna be alright, darling." Lena cooed. Stroking her girlfriends hair. "You're going to take a few days off work. I'm going to call Jess and cancel all of my meetings and appointments tomorrow, and I'm going to take care of you, make you some chicken noodle soup, and you can lie in bed and watch Netflix. How does that sound?"

Kara looked up from where she was covering her face with her hands. "That sounds really nice, actually." She smilled at Lena. "So when do we get to go home, since I'm obviously not going to fly." The big bad Superhero, pouted, like a baby, upset about the fact.

"You both can go right now actually. Her viatals look good. Her heart rate is back to normal. I think all that needs to be done to get her back to 100 percent would be what Lena suggested. Okay Kar?" Alex raised both of her eyebrows at her sister in question. 

"Yes, Alex. I promise to stay in bed until I get better. Pinky swear." She held out her smallest finger out to Alex and the agent locked hers around it.

Lena looked on at the tender moment between the two sisters. A warm feeling in her chest. When she was still in Metropolis thinking about moving here, to National City, she never thought she would gain this; a family.


End file.
